Dia Yang Ku Cari
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Kudengar kalau di sekolah ini ada seorang perempuan cantik yang tak tersentuh sama sekali. Bukan berarti aku ini seorang laki-laki yang menyukai setiap perempuan cantik. Di hatiku sudah ada satu orang perempuan dalam hidupku. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, seperti apa rupa perempuan cantik tangguh yang tak bisa disentuh oleh laki-laki satu pun. / OOC / Oneshot / Rate M untuk :*


**Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro**

 **Dia Yang Ku Cari © Thia Nokoru**

 **Jellal x Erza**

 **.**

 *** Dia Yang Ku Cari ***

 **.**

Kudengar kalau di sekolah ini ada seorang perempuan cantik yang tak tersentuh sama sekali. Bukan berarti aku ini seorang laki-laki yang menyukai setiap perempuan cantik. Di hatiku sudah ada satu orang perempuan dalam hidupku. Hanya sebuah kebetulan saja aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, seperti apa rupa perempuan cantik tangguh yang tak bisa disentuh oleh laki-laki satu pun.

"Hmm… kalau seperti ini rupanya… bagaimana aku bisa tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya?"

Ck, aku sudah melihatnya…

Apakah dia yang ku cari...?

Akankah sulit bagiku untuk bisa mendekatinya?

 **.**

Apakah ia menyadari keberadaanku di sekolah ini? Aku selalu berkhayal kalau ia datang kepadaku dan akan selalu berada di sisiku selalu. Hahaha… itu cuma khayalanku saja. Tapi, itu tidak mustahil bagiku kalau saja aku lebih berani untuk mendekatinya.

 **.**

Kelas kami, hanya berjarak 2 kelas. Aku bisa saja masuk ke dalam kelas yang sama dengannya. Kelas khusus bagi anak-anak yang berprestasi. Aku sengaja menolak untuk masuk ke dalam kelas anak-anak berprestasi itu. Aku belum berani untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

 **.**

Seminggu pun berlalu, aku selalu memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh. Belum berani untuk mendekat padanya. Bukannya aku penakut, hanya saja… apakah ia mau menerimaku? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan penakut? Aku tidak tahu…

 **.**

Tidak kusangka kalau akan ada hari dimana kami akan berada di ruangan yang sama. Semua anak kelas 2, belajar olahraga gabungan. Setiap kelas akan saling bertanding basket. Pandanganku selalu melihat ke arahnya, berharap kalau ia pun akan menatap diriku. Tapi, bagai sebuah bunga yang kokoh berdiri tegak mempertahankan keanggunannya, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yah… aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Priiittt

Suara peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai, diriuhkan oleh suara-suara anak perempuan yang mendukung kelas mereka. Hanya dia, yang tidak terpengaruh oleh lingkungan di sekitarnya. Kini, aku berdiri tidak jauh di belakang perempuan yang menarik hatiku. Memperhatikan dirinya dari dekat. Dalam hatiku selalu berkata, apakah kau menyadari keberadaanku ini?

"Erza! Kau harus mendukungku! Setelah ini kelas kita akan bertanding!"

"Kau ini memang selalu bersemangat. Kalau begitu berjuanglah, Natsu…"

Hanya laki-laki berambut merah muda ini yang selalu berkeliaran di dekatnya. Sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Tapi, tidak terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih, kan?

"Erza! Erza! Erza! Aku sangat deg degan! Semangatku ini bagai api yang sedang berkobar-kobar dengan sangat buas!"

Haahh… laki-laki yang terlalu bersemangat dan tidak bisa diam. Tingkahnya bagai anak kecil.

Bletak

"Aw! Sakit Lucy! Kenapa kau menjitakku?!"

"Kau ini berlebihan! Dasar bodoh!"

Dan mulailah kedua orang ini bertengkar. Dan kurasa mereka berdua lebih cocok jadi pasangan. Sepertinya dia mulai terlihat pusing dengan kedua sahabat dekatnya itu yang sedang bertengkar.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam?!"

Nada yang pelan tapi mengandung penekanan. Natsu dan Lucy pun terdiam sambil menatapnya takut.

"AKH! ERZA AWASSS!"

Ada bola basket yang akan mengenainya. Natsu pun dengan gerakan cepat akan mendorong Erza. Tapi, sebelum Natsu menyentuh tubuh Erza, Erza sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh Natsu untuk segera menjauh darinya. Tapi, kalau seperti itu, bukankah bola basket itu akan mengenainya? Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka. Biarpun dia menghindar mundur, tetap saja bola itu lebih cepat mendekatinya. Aku pun dengan segera menarik dirinya hingga kami berdua terjatuh. Aku memeluk Erza dengan erat agar ia tidak merasakan sakit saat kami terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ughhh…"

Aku sedikit merintih sakit. Tapi rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa, yang penting Erza baik-baik saja.

"…."

Kurasakan Erza hanya terdiam dalam pelukanku. Mungkin ia sangat terkejut?

"Erza?! Erzaaaaa~ kau tidak apa-apa?"

Natsu berlari menghampiri kami. Laki-laki ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Huwaaaa~ kenapa kau mendorongku, Erza?! Hei kau laki-laki aneh! Lepaskan Erza dari pelukanmu itu!"

"Ah, ma-maaf…" Aku pun segera melepaskan pelukanku pada Erza.

"Erza, kenapa kau tidak memukulnya? Dia sudah memelukmu seperti itu!"

Natsu terlihat tidak terima melihat diriku yang memeluk Erza. Kupandang Erza yang masih terdiam duduk di hadapanku sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Apakah ia kesakitan?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku berkata pelan di hadapannya.

Dengan perlahan Erza mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajahku. Ah, aku terkejut. Kupikir, aku akan melihat ekspresi marah dan aku akan dihajar olehnya sampai babak belur. Tapi yang terlihat olehku adalah ekspresi seorang perempuan manis yang sedang tersipu malu. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah menatapku. Hei, apa artinya ini? Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Erza berdiri dan pergi ke tempat dimana anak-anak perempuan yang sedang bersorak-sorak mendukung kelasnya.

"Syukurlah… aku tidak dihajar olehnya."

Tapi, Natsu terlihat sangat benci kepadaku. Hahaha… bagaimana ini? Aku langsung mendapatkan seorang musuh. Sepertinya pertandingan kali ini akan sangat mengerikan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris membayangkan apa yang akan Natsu lakukan padaku setelah ini. Karena kelasku dan kelasnya akan bertanding setelah ini.

 **.**

Aneh, menurutku ini sangat aneh. Saat pertandingan basket waktu itu, Natsu memang sangat terlihat tidak suka kepadaku. Ia selalu mencegahku untuk mencetak angka. Karena Erza mendukung Natsu, aku memilih untuk mengalah saja, bukan berarti aku ini tidak bisa bermain basket. Lain kali mungkin aku akan mengalahkan Natsu. Dalam pertandingan itu, entah mengapa aku merasa kalau Erza selalu memperhatikan setiap aku melangkah. Ah, mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja, biar begitu, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Tapi, mengapa jarak diantara kami tidak kunjung dekat? Erza terlihat begitu jauh dariku. Ia memang benar-benar perempuan tangguh yang tak tersentuh. Setiap ada laki-laki yang mendekatinya, ia selalu bisa menghindarinya. Bahkan Natsu pun tidak bisa seenaknya menyentuh Erza. Berarti, bukankah aku beruntung bisa memeluk Erza waktu itu?

 **.**

Hari ini aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Erza, ia menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Bahkan pertengkaran Natsu dan Lucy pun tidak ia hiraukan. Apa ada yang sedang terjadi padanya? Ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran sekolah, kulihat Erza yang sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong kelas. Aku yang baru saja dari ruang guru untuk mengantarkan buku tugas kepada guru, diam-diam aku mengikuti kemana Erza berjalan. Tapi, sepertinya kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Ia berhenti berjalan dan bersender pada dinding. Gerakan tubuhnya seperti mengatakan kalau ia tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan. Aku pun segera berlari ke arahnya, dan saat itu juga Erza jatuh pingsan, beruntung aku bisa menangkap tubuhnya sebelum membentur lantai.

"Tubuhnya panas sekali…"

Tubuhnya sangat panas, mengapa ia masuk ke sekolah kalau sedang tidak dalam kondisi sehat? Aku tidak mengerti dirinya yang terkadang suka memaksakan diri. Aku membawa Erza menuju ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya guru jaga sedang tidak ada. Aku membaringkan Erza di ranjang. Menyentuh keningnya yang masih terasa sangat panas. Bagaimana ini? Aku pun mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan kompres untuk Erza. Kuharap, dengan ini panas Erza akan menurun.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Aku menunggu, menemani Erza di ruang kesehatan ini. Ia mulai terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Apakah panasnya sudah agak turun? Aku kembali menyentuh keningnya, ya… tidak sepanas saat tadi. Syukurlah…

"Erza…"

Dari menyentuh keningnya, tanganku turun untuk mengelus pipinya yang halus itu. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menyentuhnya seperti ini, mengelus pipinya yang putih dan halus. Lalu, jemariku tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Erza.

Deg

Jantungku pun mulai berdetak-detak dengan cepat. Bibir itu terlihat sangat manis dan lembut. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku pun mulai mendekat pada wajah Erza. Kusadar saat kedua napas kami saling menyatu. Aku berhenti dari tindakanku yang ingin menciumnya. Padahal, hanya tinggal 1 cm lagi bibir kami berdua bisa bersentuhan.

Cup

Aku menciumnya, bukan di bibir, tapi di keningnya. Erza… aku sangat menyayangimu.

Aku tidak bisa terus disini, aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi. Aku pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Beruntungnya, di lorong kelas aku bertemu dengan Lucy. Aku bilang kepadanya kalau Erza ada di ruang kesehatan. Lucy terlihat begitu panik dan segera berlari ke ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya Erza bersama dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

 **.**

Ada saat dimana aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya. Aku tidak tahan terus menerus jauh dari dirinya. Pencarianku selama ini akhirnya tidak sia-sia walau secara tidak kebetulan. Apakah hanya aku saja yang merasakan seperti ini? Apakah ia juga tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Kami tidak sengaja berpapasan di lorong kelas. Aku menatap dirinya, tapi ia tidak menatapku. Ia membuang mukanya ke samping, aku sedih melihat itu. Tapi saat aku berjalan melewatinya, kulihat ada sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya. Hei, apa kau senang bertemu denganku? Aku pun jadi berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin ia malu? Karena saat itu di lorong kelas sepi, tanpa sadar aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke kelas musik yang kebetulan berada di dekat kami.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya terkejut.

Aku menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding kelas. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman dan mendorong pelan tubuhku agar menjauh. Bukankah ia bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyingkirkan aku? Tapi, kenapa ia terlihat begitu lemah saat ini di depanku?

"Kau… tidak ingat padaku?"

Ia seperti terkejut, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terdiam. Kenapa?

"Erza… aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Ku angkat dagunya agar ia menatap wajahku. Wajahnya merona merah, apakah ia malu?

"Je-Jellal… lepaskan aku…"

Deg

Aku terkejut, Erza berbicara padaku. Ia juga menyebut namaku. Aku sangat senang.

"Tidak. Sudah lama aku ingin sekali seperti ini. Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Dan ia masih saja terlihat tersipu malu. Kusentuh kepalanya dengan lembut, lalu kuambil sedikit helaian rambut merah panjangnya, kucium rambut Erza.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia menjadi gugup. Aku bisa merasakan itu.

"Erza… apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Erza, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tidak, kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku menginginkannya. Aku sangat menginginkan Erza. Karena aku sangat mencintainya.

"Erza…"

Bibirku menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Erza pun tidak melawan. Apakah ia terkejut dengan aku yang menciumnya? Aku hanya mengecup lembut bibir Erza, yang kemudian aku melumat bibir itu dengan lembut. Aku ingin menikmati ciuman pertamaku dengan Erza. Kurasakan Erza mulai mendorong pelan tubuhku. Aku pun menyudahi ciumanku. Kutatap Erza, ada setitik air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. Apakah aku telah menyakitinya?

"Jellal… kau telah mencium…" ucapnya lemah.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, karena aku memang ingin menciummu…"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Erza segera berlari keluar dari ruangan musik ini. Aku hanya bisa berdiam tidak mengerti, apakah Erza marah kepadaku?

 **.**

Sebuah surat entah dari siapa ada di dalam lokerku. Sepertinya dari seorang perempuan, di dalam surat itu tertulis kalau ia akan menunggu kehadiranku di halaman belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah. Aku pun datang ke halaman belakang sekolah, kulihat disana ada seorang perempuan berambut biru. Dengan malu-malu ia tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Jellal, kau datang, aku sangat senang…"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari? Ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku… aku menyukaimu, Jellal… maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Deg

Aku sangat terkejut, bukan karena perempuan di depanku saat ini menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Tapi, karena Erza tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mendengar pernyataan cinta perempuan di depanku ini. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah pasti terkejut, dan mengapa Erza langsung berlari pergi?

"Jellal? Kau terkejut? Maaf, tapi aku sangat menyukaimu… bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Ah, maaf… aku tidak bisa. Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku, tapi aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai."

Setelah menolak pernyataan cinta perempuan yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu, aku segera berlari untuk mengejar Erza. Tapi sepertinya aku kehilangan jejak Erza. Mengapa Erza berlari pergi? Mengapa?

 **.**

Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir mengapa Erza pergi berlari waktu itu. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Erza tentang kejadian waktu itu. Aku mengikuti Erza yang sedang berjalan sendirian menuju lantai 2, suasana yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian sangat mendukungku untuk mendekati Erza. Saat di tangga, aku memegang sebelah tangan Erza dan menahan tangan itu. Ia terkejut melihat aku yang telah menahannya.

"Le-lepaskan! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Erza memberontak meminta untuk dilepaskan. Aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku hingga ia merintih kesakitan. Ah, aku telah menyakitinya. Peganganku pun berubah menjadi bertaut dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, mengapa kau berlari waktu itu? Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

Erza tampak terkejut, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar, maaf…"

Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darinya. Aku menarik diri Erza hingga ia jatuh dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jellal lepaskan aku! Lepas!"

Erza memberontak dalam pelukanku. Tapi, aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini. Aku ingin memeluknya.

"Erza… kau tahu? Sejak kecil aku selalu menyukaimu…"

Deg

Kurasakan debaran jantung Erza yang berdetak cepat, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakan debaran yang cepat ini, Erza pun sama denganku.

"K-kau bicara apa? Lepaskan aku, Jellal…"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan dirimu…"

"Jellal, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Lepaskan aku!"

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apakah kau juga menyukaiku?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya, tapi aku tidak melepaskan peganganku pada tubuhnya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, kucium bibirnya dengan lembut dan wajahnya langsung berubah merah. Aku pun hanya tersenyum senang kepadanya. Aku suka melihat wajah Erza yang memerah seperti itu.

"Kau… lagi-lagi mencium…"

Erza menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia pun segera pergi berlari meninggalkan aku.

"Kurasa, hanya aku laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu…"

Ya, kupikir hanya aku seorang. Karena Erza tidak pernah menolak apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya. Apakah ia juga menyukaiku? Berpikir seperti itu, membuatku sangat bahagia.

 **.**

Festival olahraga tahunan. Semua murid sangat menantikan pertandingan olahraga ini. Aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk mengikuti setiap perlombaan. Tapi, semua murid diwajibkan untuk ikut serta. Seperti biasa, murid yang terlihat sangat bersemangat adalah Natsu. Dia selalu berkobar-kobar bagai api. Hidupnya penuh dengan semangat berapi-api. Perlombaan pun di mulai, tidak ada keinginan dalam diriku untuk memenangkan perlombaan ini. Aku hanya menjalani perlombaan ini dengan santai. Lelah juga walau menjalaninya dengan santai. Setelah perlombaan untuk murid laki-laki selesai, kini giliran murid perempuan yang berlomba. Aku menonton di pinggir lapangan. Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik selain Erza. Dia memang perempuan yang sangat kuat. Dia dengan mudah memenangkan setiap perlombaan. Yang paling berisik saat ini adalah Natsu. Dia terus berteriak-teriak menyemangati teman-temannya. Kini perlombaan terakhir gabungan murid laki-laki dan murid perempuan untuk berlari secara estafet. Aku tidak ikut serta, aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi penonton saja. Sepertinya akan seru. Erza di posisi ke empat. Perlombaan ini mengharuskan setiap peserta lomba harus mengambil secarik kertas sebelum berlari. Apa yang harus mereka bawa sambil berlari harus mereka bawa sampai teman mereka. Kelihatannya akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Hahaha…"

Aku hanya tertawa saja sambil menonton perlombaan, benar-benar sangat lucu… sungguh perlombaan yang sangat aneh… sepertinya kelas Natsu lebih unggul dibanding kelas yang lain. Ya, Natsu dan teman-temannya sangat bersemangat dalam lomba ini. Kini, sampai giliran Erza, Erza mengambil secarik kertas dan membaca apa yang harus ia bawa sambil berlari. Tapi, mengapa Erza terlihat sangat bingung? Apa yang harus dibawanya sampai ia menjadi diam seperti itu?

"Erza! Cepatlah!" Natsu berteriak kepada Erza.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa!" Erza berteriak kepada Natsu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dapat?!"

Natsu bertanya kepada Erza, tapi Erza hanya meremas kertas yang ia dapat. Padahal kelas lain sudah hampir mendekatinya.

"Erza, apapun yang kau dapat, kau harus memenangkan perlombaan ini! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?"

Erza mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, sepertinya ia sedang menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mulai mengedarkan kedua matanya ke sekitarnya. Dan, pandangan kedua matanya berhenti pada diriku. Ia terlihat ragu, tapi Erza pun berlari menghampiri diriku.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku hanya bisa dengan dirimu saja…"

Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu menggemaskan menatapku. Ia memohon kepadaku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum senang saja padanya. Erza pun langsung menarik tanganku dan mengajak aku untuk berlari. Aku yakin sekali, semua murid pasti sangat terkejut dengan Erza yang mengandeng tanganku. Idola mereka yang tak tersentuh itu kini harus membawa seorang laki-laki untuk memenangkan perlombaan. Bisa kudengar Natsu yang berteriak-teriak dengan Erza yang membawa diriku. Hahaha… aku menikmati perlombaan ini. Erza pun memenangkan perlombaan ini.

"Terima kasih…"

Hanya itu yang diucapkannya kepadaku. Aku jadi ingin tahu tulisan apa yang Erza dapatkan.

"Boleh aku melihat kertas yang kau remas itu?"

Erza memberikan kertas yang didapatkannya kepadaku. Hanya sebuah tulisan, bawalah murid laki-laki sampai finis. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau memilihku?"

"Bu-bukankah aku sudah bilang? Hanya denganmu saja aku bisa seperti ini…" jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Betapa imutnya Erza di hadapanku saat ini. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Erza pergi menemui Natsu. Natsu sangat bahagia, kelasnya telah menang banyak perlombaan. Sepertinya hubunganku dengan Erza sudah mulai mendekat, kan?

 **.**

Di hari libur, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Erza. Hari sudah mulai senja, aku mampir ke sebuah restoran cepat saji untuk mengisi perutku yang terasa lapar ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau salah satu pelayan di restoran ini adalah Erza. Kami berdua saling memandang terkejut, tapi kami berdua saling diam. Tanpa ada sapa sama sekali. Kuperhatikan Erza yang sedang bekerja, ia terlihat sangat dewasa. Mengapa Erza bekerja paruh waktu seperti ini? Apakah ia sedang butuh uang?

Setelah selesai dengan makanku di restoran ini, aku pun keluar dan tidak berniat untuk langsung pulang. Entah mengapa, aku ingin menunggu Erza selesai bekerja. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kehidupannya saat ini.

Tepat jam 9 malam, Erza keluar dari dalam restoran. Kurasakan tubuhku sangat dingin ketika menyadari Erza sudah keluar dari dalam restoran. Entah sudah berapa jam aku menunggunya di luar. Ia tidak menyadari kalau aku berjalan di belakangnya. Aku dengan segera meraih tangan kanannya dan ia pun terlihat terkejut dan berbalik terkejut menatap diriku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja padanya.

"Le-lepaskan!"

Erza melepaskan paksa pegangan tanganku yang menahan tangannya.

"Erza… kau ada waktu sebentar untuk bersamaku?"

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Kebetulan sekali, kita bertemu… aku hanya ingin sebentar saja bersamamu…"

Wajah Erza terlihat sedikit merona mendengar perkataanku.

"Aku mau pulang, ini sudah malam!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar kau pulang…"

Ya, aku tidak tahu dimana Erza tinggal sekarang. Sepertinya Erza juga tidak menolaknya. Erza lebih dulu berjalan, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi, karena aku ingin berbicara dengannya, aku pun memajukan langkahku hingga kami berjalan beriringan.

"Erza… kau tahu, aku selama ini hidup berpindah-pindah karena pekerjaan orangtuaku. Selama berpindah-pindah itu juga aku selalu berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan aku sangat senang, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali."

Erza terdiam, tidak merespon apa yang aku katakan. Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Erza pasti mendengarnya, kan?

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, karena aku sangat menyayangimu…"

Erza masih terdiam.

"Kuharap, orangtuaku tidak berpindah-pindah kerja lagi. Karena, aku sudah bertemu denganmu disini… aku tidak ingin berpisah jauh lagi denganmu…"

Erza juga masih terdiam dalam jalannya.

"Kalaupun itu terjadi, aku ingin menetap saja disini…"

"Tidak, itu tidak boleh!"

Eh? Erza merespon?

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan orangtua yang sudah merawat dan membesarkanmu…"

Deg

Eh? Erza menangis…

"Erza… kau menangis?"

"Hiks… Jellal… aku juga… selama ini sangat merindukanmu…"

Deg

Erza menangis dengan sedih. Aku senang mendengarnya kalau Erza juga selama ini merindukanku. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dengan perlahan aku membawa Erza dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluk Erza dengan erat, Erza masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Sungguh, aku sangat menyayangi Erza. Tidak akan aku lepas lagi, aku tidak akan jauh lagi dari diri Erza.

"Syukurlah… kau juga merindukanku… aku sangat senang…"

"Jellal…"

Erza membalas pelukanku. Kami berdua saling berpelukan. Aku tidak perduli bagaimana orang lain memandang kami berdua yang saling berpelukan, yang penting aku sangat bahagia.

Aku mengantar Erza sampai rumahnya. Syukurlah, selama ini Erza tinggal di sebuah keluarga berada. Tapi, karena terlalu sibuknya kedua orangtuanya, ia sengaja menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Seorang diri di rumah memang akan sangat membosankan.

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Jellal…"

Perempuan berambut biru itu menyapaku saat aku baru tiba di sekolah.

"Aa, selamat pagi…"

"Boleh kita berteman?"

Kulirik dirinya yang masih mengikutiku berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Berteman? Boleh saja, tapi jangan berharap kalau aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu."

Yah, selain Erza, aku tidak begitu ingin dekat dengan yang lain.

"Hihihi… tidak apa-apa. Berjalan bersama ke dalam sekolah seperti ini saja sudah membuat aku bahagia…"

Ya, perempuan itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Terserah saja.

GYAAAAAAAA

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Perempuan itu terlihat ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku tidak perduli, dari suaranya saja aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berteriak seperti itu. Suara teriakan itu berasal dari kelas Erza, dan sudah pasti itu adalah suara Natsu.

"Gyaaaaa… ah, Juvia! Tolong aku!"

Natsu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam kelas sambil berteriak, kebetulan aku sedang melewati kelas Erza, dan perempuan di sebelahku ini sampai terkejut melihat Natsu. Dan Natsu pun menatap perempuan berambut biru itu.

"Natsu, kau membuat aku terkejut!"

"Juviaaa~ Erza kali ini sangat marah padaku~"

Hn? Erza marah? Kulirik sedikit ke dalam kelas, terlihat Erza yang sedang memarahi para anak laki-laki di kelasnya. Wah, baru kali ini aku melihat sosok Erza yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Deg

Ah, pandangan kami bertemu. Erza terlihat sangat terkejut melihat diriku yang berada di luar kelasnya. Aku pun hanya tersenyum saja kepadanya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasku.

"Hahaha…"

Aku tertawa, kenapa? Saat aku tersenyum kepada Erza, Erza yang terlihat menakutkan itu, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tersipu malu. Ya, itu menurut penglihatanku saja. Tapi, aku senang melihatnya. Perempuan berambut biru itu pun terlihat kesal kepada Natsu yang mencegahnya untuk pergi mengikutiku. Biarlah aku seorang diri, karena aku hanya ingin selalu bersama dengan Erza.

 **.**

Haahh… sampai kapan akan seperti ini? Aku juga ingin selalu berada di sisi Erza sepanjang waktu. Aku ingin saat jam makan siang, aku bisa makan siang bersama dengan Erza. Atau, saat pulang sekolah, aku ingin sekali bisa pulang sekolah bersama dengan Erza. Tapi, Erza terlihat sangat bahagia bersama dengan teman-temannya. Aku tidak bisa egois menginginkan Erza seorang diri untukku. Sepertinya, semuanya menyukai Erza.

Atap sekolah memang sangat cocok untuk orang yang ingin menyendiri. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Angin pun begitu terasa bertiup membelai wajahku. Membuat diriku ingin sekali tidur untuk sebentar saja.

"Jellal…"

Hn?

"Jellal…"

Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku?

"Jellal…?"

Aku dengan perlahan membuka kedua mataku. Yang pertamakali aku lihat adalah helaian rambut panjang berwarna merah. Sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang kini berada di sampingku.

"Erza?"

"Kau tertidur? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Erza terlihat khawatir menatapku. Apakah ia berpikir kalau aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja?

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

Aku bangun dari tiduranku. Kami berdua kini duduk berhadapan.

"Jangan tidur di atap sekolah, kau bisa masuk angin, Jellal…"

Aku hanya tersenyum, aku senang Erza yang datang ke atap sekolah dan kini aku bisa bersama dengan Erza, berdua.

"Aku hanya merasa ngantuk, tidak terasa aku sampai tertidur…"

Erza sedikit menghelakan napasnya pelan. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi…"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku. Kau sendiri, sedang apa di atap?"

"A-aku… yah, aku hanya sedang ingin menyendiri saja…"

Apakah Erza sedang merasa lelah? Ia terlihat tidak semangat seperti biasanya. Aku tersenyum kecil, dengan perlahan aku menarik tubuh Erza mendekat padaku agar aku bisa memeluknya. Ya, ia terkejut karena aku kini telah memeluknya.

"Je-Jellal… a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebentar saja… aku ingin memelukmu, Erza…"

Aku senang, Erza tidak melawan dan berdiam dalam pelukanku. Aku yakin sekali kalau saat ini wajah Erza pasti memerah. Apakah Erza juga merasakan bahagia yang aku rasakan saat aku bersama dengan Erza?

"Erza… aku sangat bahagia saat ini…"

"Ba-bahagia? Apa kau mendapatkan sebuah hadiah?"

"Hm, sebuah hadiah karena apa yang aku inginkan saat ini telah terkabulkan…"

"Boleh aku tahu apa itu?"

"Hehehe… tentu saja… yang aku inginkan dan pikirkan sejak pagi adalah aku ingin selalu bersama dengan dirimu… kini, kau ada bersama denganku…"

"A-apa itu?"

Erza dengan paksa melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah, aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat dirinya yang malu seperti itu.

"Kau sangat manis bila sedang tersipu seperti itu… hehehe…"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku pergi!"

"Eh?"

Yah, dia lari keluar dari atap sekolah.

"Hahaha… ia memang sangat manis…"

 **.**

"Erza… Erza… Erza…!"

"…."

"ERZAAAA…!"

BLETAK

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPANKU, BODOH!"

"E-E-E-Erzaaaa~ sakiiiiittt~"

"Haahh… ada apa? Kau ada perlu denganku, hah?"

"Iya… ke-kenapa kau hari ini selalu terlihat menahan amarah? Apakah aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat kau menahan amarah?"

"…."

Ah, Natsu benar. Sejak pagi hari aku benar-benar merasa panas. Entah mengapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"Erza?"

"Natsu, maafkan aku. Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat aku menahan amarah. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku…"

"Erza~ akhirnya kau tersenyum~"

"Ya…"

Aku sangat menyayangi Natsu. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang sangat perduli kepadaku. Aku senang.

"Ayo kita pulang…"

Kalau kupikir-pikir, aku menjadi panas seperti ini karena Jellal, mungkin? Saat datang ke sekolah, aku melihat Jellal berjalan bersama dengan Juvia, teman sekelasku. Juvia terlihat sangat bahagia berbicara dengan Jellal. Tapi, Jellal terlihat tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh juvia. Kenapa Jellal bisa bersama dengan Juvia? Apakah Jellal menerima Juvia sebagai kekasihnya? Karena terganggu oleh pikiran-pikiran yang seperti itu, aku jadi merasa kesal dan marah pada diri sendiri. Memangnya apa yang aku inginkan? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah bersama dengan Natsu. Lucy ada urusan keluarga, jadi ia pulang lebih dulu. Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, aku melihat ada Jellal yang sedang berdiri bersender pada dinding. Kurasa, ia sudah menatapku sejak aku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Entah mengapa, ditatap seperti itu sedikit membuat aku tidak tenang. Aku jadi sedikit gugup.

"Eh?"

Jarak kami sudah semakin dekat, Jellal tersenyum kepadaku, dan apa yang dilakukannya itu? Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku seperti sedang memberi kode padaku. Apakah ia bermaksud untuk mengajakku untuk pulang bersama? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Natsu?

"Na-Natsu… k-kau… kau pulanglah sendiri, aku ada urusan!"

Tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu membuat Natsu menatapku heran.

"EH? KENAPA?!"

"Pokoknya, kau pulang saja sendiri!"

Aku mendorong tubuh Natsu agar ia berjalan lebih dulu. Sepertinya Natsu tidak terlalu ingin tahu.

"Haahh… baiklah~ aku pulang sendirian~ hiks…"

"Sampai jumpa besok, ya…"

Aku tersenyum pada Natsu, Natsu pun balas tersenyum padaku. Kurasa, tidak apa-apa aku pulang bersama dengan Jellal hari ini.

Aku berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, diikuti Jellal yang berjalan di belakangku. Sungguh, tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau aku dan Jellal saat ini berjalan pulang bersama. Saat sudah jauh dari keramaian murid sekolah, barulah aku bertanya kepada Jellal.

"Kau ada perlu denganku?"

Kami sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan jarak 1 meter. Jellal hanya tersenyum saja kepadaku. Membuat aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang bersama denganmu saja. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Ya. Kulihat di kota sedang ada festival, apakah kau mau melihat festival bersamaku?"

Jellal mengajak aku melihat festival. Bagaimana, ya? Aku mau sih, tapi… kenapa aku jadi malu-malu seperti ini? Berjalan bersama dengan Jellal sangat membuat aku senang dan juga gugup. Kenapa? Padahal, dulu sangat wajar. Apakah karena sudah lama tidak lagi berhubungan? Atau apa? Kulirik Jellal yang terlihat sangat senang. Jellal bilang, ia menyukaiku, ia juga mencintaiku, apakah aku juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Deg

Ah, aku ketahuan sedang menatapnya diam-diam.

"Kenapa?"

Wajahku pasti saat ini sudah memerah. "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau mau ke festival?"

"Hm…"

Aku mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Aku ingin hubunganku dengan Jellal seperti dulu lagi, seperti saat kami waktu kecil. Bermain-main dengan sangat menyenangkan.

Akhirnya kami pergi ke festival. Memainkan hampir semua permainan yang ada di sana, dan mencicipi berbagai macam makanan yang ada disana juga. Tidak terasa, semua itu sangat menyenangkan. Baru kali ini aku merasakan diriku terlihat sangat manis, bersama dengan Jellal aku bagaikan seorang perempuan yang manis. Berbeda sekali saat aku bersama dengan Natsu dan Lucy, aku lebih merasa sebagai seorang kakak perempuan bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau senang, Erza?"

"Hm, aku senang sekali… terima kasih, Jellal…"

Kami berjalan pulang bersama, Jellal akan menemaniku pulang sampai rumah.

TINNNN

"Awas!"

Deg

"Apa yang ada dipikiran pengemudi itu? Bodoh sekali!"

Jellal… dia menarikku dan memelukku dengan erat. Ia kesal sekali kepada pengemudi mobil pribadi itu. Di jalan luas seperti ini, pengemudi itu terlalu ke pinggir dekat jalur pejalan kaki hingga hampir mengenai diriku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Erza?"

Jellal melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Ah~ syukurlah…"

Ia terlihat mulai lega. Jellal… apa kau sangat khawatir kepadaku?

"Ayo,"

Kami mulai berjalan kembali, tapi kali ini Jellal menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan Jellal membawa diriku. Selama perjalanan kami berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Entah mengapa, dalam kesunyian ini, aku melirik pada Jellal, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Dalam genggaman tangannya, kurasakan sebuah kehangatan mengalir masuk ke dalam diriku. Jellal… bersama dirimu, membuat diriku merasa hangat dan nyaman…

 **.**

"Erza…"

Ughh… tidak, Jellal… hentikan… aku… tidak mau…

"Je-Jellal… tolong hentikan…"

Bagaimana bisa?! Jellal melakukan ini padaku?

"Kenapa?"

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!"

Ah, akhirnya aku berteriak setelah aku menahan diriku. Ugh, dia pasti sangat terkejut melihat diriku yang seperti ini. Ahhh~ payah sekali…

"Kau tidak mau?"

Tapi, walau terlihat terkejut, ia tetap tersenyum padaku.

"Tiba-tiba saja menarik diriku dan membawaku kesini, lalu kau bertingkah seperti aku ini adalah anakmu sendiri… kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang masih diperlakukan seperti itu?"

Apalagi, ia terlalu menghimpit tubuhku ke dinding sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Padahal ini enak sekali,"

Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Lalu, dengan lahap, ia memakan makanan yang awalnya ia sodorkan untukku.

"Aku sudah makan, kau makan saja makananmu sendiri…"

"Aku yakin sekali, Natsu pasti saat ini sedang mencari-cari dirimu, hahaha…"

"Ya, ini karena dirimu…"

Bagaimana bisa, saat aku sedang berjalan bersama dengan Natsu, setelah selesai makan di kantin sekolah, tiba-tiba saja diriku ditarik dan dibawa pergi tanpa Natsu sadari. Ia pasti sangat terkejut dengan aku yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang darinya.

"Karena aku sangat ingin kau ada di dekatku, hanya hal inilah yang bisa aku lakukan… kalau aku tiba-tiba saja mendekatimu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Deg

Ah… bagaimana bisa? Kalau tiba-tiba saja Jellal mendekatiku di depan umum, ummm… a-apa aku bisa? Apa aku tidak akan bersikap aneh nantinya? Bersama dengan Jellal, selalu bisa membuat diriku tersipu. Dan aku tidak mau diriku yang seperti itu terlihat oleh orang lain… aku jadi malu…

"Err… yah, mungkin akan sedikit terasa aneh… kupikir…"

Jellal hanya tersenyum saja padaku. Aku masih selalu berpikir, kami berdua kembali bertemu dan bisa bersama seperti ini. Apakah kebersamaan ini akan berlangsung lama?

Eh?

Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Ah, sebuah tekanan kurasakan di bibirku. Lumatan lembut berkali-kali kurasakan di bibirku.

Jellal!

Aku mendorong tubuh Jellal dan apa yang dilakukannya padaku pun ia lepaskan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Jellal tersenyum padaku.

"Kau melamun, dan itu membuatku sangat ingin menciummu, Erza…"

Apa-apaan itu?! Wajahku saat ini pasti sangat merah. Mengapa ia selalu seenaknya menciumku seperti itu?! Jellal memang pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku. Jujur… aku juga sedikit mulai menyukainya. Tapi, aku masih malu untuk mengatakan kepada Jellal kalau aku juga menyukainya.

"Erza..."

Jellal dengan perlahan menarik kedua tanganku yang menutup mulutku dengan lembut.

"Erza…"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Tidak.

Aku sangat berdebar-debar.

"Erza…"

Berkali-kali menyebut namaku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Bagaimana ini? Jellal akan kembali menciumku. Kenapa? Kenapa Jellal selalu membuat aku tertarik bagai sebuah magnet?

Cup

Sentuhan lembut bibirnya membuat aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku. Ini selalu terasa bisa Jella menciumku. Kecupan dan lumatan yang dilakukan Jellal padaku saat ini sangat membuat aku merasa mabuk akan ciumannya.

"Jeh-llaaahhll…"

Jellal sepertinya sangat menikmati ciuman ini. Sudahlah… aku pun mulai merasa suka dengan Jellal yang menciumku seperti ini. Aku pun mulai membalas ciuman Jellal padaku. Kurasakan Jellal seperti terkejut, dia sedikit menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Kami berdua saling memberikan ciuman yang membuat kami berdua saling merasakan cinta diantara kami berdua. Aku tahu, mungkin cinta Jellal padaku sangat dalam. Dan aku, juga mulai saat ini akan selalu mencintai Jellal. Kuharap, kita tidak akan berpisah kembali untuk selamanya.

 ***SELESAI***

A/N :

Kyaaaa… XD

Jujur saya hanya menonton 2 OVA dari Fairy Tail aja, gak tahu persis bagaimana ceritanya. Tapi saya suka banget sama pair JellalxErza… :D

Saya tahu ini OOC banget ya? Hehehe…

Cuma sebuah cerita sederhana yang saya buat, siapa tahu bisa menghibur para pembaca yang membaca fanfic ini ya… :3

Sebenarnya ini masih lanjut, tapi saya jarang bisa buat ngetik, jadi berakhir aneh kaya gini ya… ^^a

Ya udah, nikmati saja cerita ini dengan senang hati…

Semoga kalian semua bisa merasakan cinta yang manis-manis, hehehe… XD #plak *tebar-tebar bunga*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, memberi review, fav, dan lainnya… m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa di fanfic oneshot lainnya, ya… \\(^O^)/


End file.
